La elegida
by Cumbre
Summary: Los sueños solo son la punta del iceberg, la guía para que Morgana Victory llegue a un mundo fuera de lo normal, todo lo que creía que era fantasía solo fue una emboscada para protegerla, pero, por increíble que parezca, tendrá que regresar en el punto más decisivo del peligro para salvar a alguien que es mucho más que un profesor de pociones, alguien que cambiará su vida para siem
1. Señales

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Señales.

* * *

Lentamente me iba haciendo participe de mis sueños más ocultos e inconscientes, esa noche no podía ser más perfecta, la lluvia caía de manera violenta y los truenos hacían más sombría la medianoche, no se en que momento, pero lo logré, logré vencer mis demonios y dormir.

Un bosque muy oscuro, iluminado tan solo por la luna abrazo todos mis ángulos, no tenía escapatoria y no quería escapar, lejos de sentir miedo, sentí curiosidad, paz, en el silencio que era música para mis oídos, sentí la mirada de alguien, la busqué, la busqué sin cesar, adentrándome entre los arboles, observando sigilosamente cada esquina, pero nada, no encontré nada.

El crujido de una rama me hizo ponerme en alerta, seguía sin sentir miedo, más bien era un juego, el gato buscando al ratón, o tal vez... el gato me había encontrado.

Alguien estaba observando mis movimientos, yo dejaba hacer de mis pasos una marioneta, surcando un camino inconcluso, sin final, pues no sabía donde terminaba aquello, y la compañía tan silenciosa y podría decir que agradable estaba conmigo.

Quien sea que fuera, sabía que yo estaba al tanto de sus pasos, de su seguimiento, pero no revelaba el misterio, sonreí de lado, otra vez estaba en el mismo lugar que la ultima noche, siempre fría, siempre a punto de llover, nada agradable, la brisa golpeando sobre mi cara y las palabras que amenazaban con salir y no salían.

Ahí estábamos, mi guardián y yo, que nunca llegaba a verlo, pero estaba a nada de hacerlo caer, si tan solo imitara mis pasos, si tan solo caminara hasta aquel árbol y en el momento de doblar solo me doy la vuelta...

Y lo hice, pero otra vez, no había nada, arboles por aquí, arboles por allá, una ardilla perdida, dos ciervos tímidos, un hombre; un hombre alto, apoyado en un tronco ya viejo, no podía ver su rostro, pero maldición, sabía que estaba sonriendo, lo sabía, era posible cortar el aire con una aguja, la tensión había aparecido y por primera vez, sentí miedo, miedo y ansiedad.

 _—Creo que ya era hora de vernos las caras—._

Oí que decía, sin moverse, tenía una voz un tanto particular, dolorosa, decidida, gruesa y llena de excitación, cruel. Era lastimera y placentera para mis oídos, arrogante, me estremeció.

 _—Vamos... ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? ¿O estas planeando como huir?—._ Desapareció, ya no estaba ahí, instantes después una mano fría abrazó mi abdomen apenas cubierto por una blusa fina y la otra abrazó mi cuello.

 _—Creo que no has aprendido la lección... nunca perder de vista al enemigo ¿Recuerdas?_

Volví a escuchar aquella voz, cerré los ojos por instinto y apreté los puños en modo de defensa, que tonta.

 _—Tal vez, solo me dejo llevar, pues ya no hay salida._

Escuché una risa traviesa y un tanto terrorífica, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo conmigo, pero yo apenas me estaba dando cuenta de lo helado de sus manos y lo caliente de su aliento.

 _—Ya debes despertarte, nos vemos en la noche, para terminar lo que empezamos..._

Me desperté en la misma cama, con el reflejo del sol de cada mañana, una sonrisa cínica se me formo, ¿Y si todo era real? Era una locura, pero real, algo se avecinaba y debía estar preparada para eso, sentí mi dedo anular arder, lo mire y recordé el anillo, ese maldito anillo estaba caliente, tal vez había dormido encima de el, no lo sé, pero me lo saqué de prisa, la marca había quedado y una sensación extraña se apodero de mi, podía jurar que era una serpiente plateada, pero hoy estaba gris, tenía un color opaco, no le di importancia, me levanté, me duché, preparé el café de cada estúpida mañana, me puse el uniforme y repetí la rutina de siempre antes de beber de mi taza.

El inútil de mi padre se levantó y atrás toda la manada que se hacia llamar familia, tan solo por respeto, los salude con una mirada fría, tome mi mochila, mis llaves, mi viejo libro de historia y me dispuse a irme, ya no soportaba verlos.

Caminé por las húmedas calles, parece que la tormenta había dejado secuelas, charcos de agua y autos que amenazaban con empaparme pasaban a cada segundo, y yo, con las mejillas frías, las manos pálidas y los pies ya duros del frío, apresuré el andar.

El salón seguía vacío, las clases no habían comenzado, aprovechando la situación me senté en primera fila, como siempre, junto a la ventana; dibuje un par de garabatos, un triangulo, un círculo y una linea vertical, mirando el paisaje a través de esas líneas que mis dedos trazaron limpiando el empañado vidrio, otro día de mierda, eso sería.

Oí como todos empezaron a entrar, junto con mi profesor, el viejo y estúpido Richard Slavhen que entró haciendo sus particulares chistes y ya a nadie le hacían gracia, pero reían para caer bien.

Útiles todos dentro de la mochila, lápiz sobre el escritorio, el ruido de las hojas que se volteaban de lado a lado, como si eso hiciera la magia de aparecer las respuestas a los inútiles que no habían estudiado, dientes rechinando sobre la punta del grafo envuelto en madera, miradas disimuladas intentando quitar el papel bajo su falda con las palabras precisas para las preguntas 1 y 3, seleccionando al azar en el verdadero y falso, y yo, ya había terminado de llenar la miserable prueba, me dispuse a entregársela y volver a fijar mi mirada en aquella ventana empañada, el día se había puesto del lado contrarío, la tormenta se avecinaba y en pocas horas yo tendría que volver a casa.

Otra vez el ardor sobre mi dedo aparecía, y no estaba el anillo para culparlo, la marca se había hecho notable y no había manera de aliviar el dolor, maldije para mis adentros y me fije en otra cosa, masajeando la zona ya irritada.

Y como si todo hubiera cambiado de rumbo, ya no estaba en el colegio, otra vez me encontré en el bosque de mis sueños, muchas personas vestidas de forma extraña me observaron de manera aprobatoria, enarqué mi ceja y los mire a todos pensando en lo locos que debían estar.

 _—¿Y bien?—._ Preguntó un hombre que salió detrás de mi _—¿Es a ella a quien buscaban?_

 _—Claro, claro que era a ella...—._ Respondió una mujer esbelta, con voz demandante y serena.

 _—Morgana... ¿Cierto? Morgana Victory—._ Se acercó a mi.

 _—La misma—._ Espeté de manera aburrida. Todos se miraron entre si, sorprendidos y algo curiosos.

 _—Hija... se avecina tu destino, se que no debes entender absolutamente nada, pero en unos días, tu vida cambiara por completo, ya no estarás en el lugar donde ahora es tu hogar._

 _—¿Me voy a morir?—._ Pregunté imitando algo parecido a la alegría.

Un viejo de ropas exuberantes se carcajeo por mi sádico comentario, mientras que la señora me daba una mirada severa y negativa.

Pero antes de escuchar su respuesta, alguien me bajo a tierra con un sacudon en el hombro, mi profesor me estaba avisando que ya debía irme, era la única materia que iba a impartirse ese día, puesto que una alerta roja salio en las noticias, aconsejando que todos se mantuvieran dentro de sus casas con las puertas y ventanas trancadas.

Me levante de prisa, aunque con pocas ganas, agarre mis cosas y otra vez volvía a casa, ya estaba cansada de aparentar la familia feliz, con suerte esa mujer tenía razón, y en pocos días el mundo se iba a olvidar de mi.

A las locuras que me llevaban mis pensamientos, por supuesto que nadie me daría esa alegría, simples ilusiones o alucinaciones mías.


	2. Temerle a los iguales

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Temerle a los iguales.

* * *

Estaba visto que yo para la suerte no estaba hecha, el viento había empezado a correr fuerte y no tenía con que cubrirme de la lluvia que arrasaba con todo y todos, formando charcos hondos y llenos de barro, un carro bastante imprudente con chicos demenciales adentro pasó muy cerca de mí con la intención de que el agua estancada de un pozo salpicara en mi cuerpo, pero peor que eso, sucedió lo que era obvio, estaba bañada en mugre.

Ahora me daba cuenta que además de estar rodeada de inútiles en un mundo cruel y abandonico, estaba sola y creada para la burla del resto, pero yo no le temía a la soledad, siempre recordaba una cita leída en algún libro, aunque no logro divisar en cual: "La soledad no consiste en no tener personas alrededor, sino en no poder comunicar las cosas que a uno le parecen importantes, o de callar ciertos puntos de vista que otros encuentran inadmisibles."

La verdad es que lo que yo callaba, era un crimen, un crimen que deseaba cometer con todas mis fuerzas, la ira y el odio se había acumulado durante años, a eso era a lo que le temía, a cometer una atrocidad que me diera un vuelco en la vida, arrojándome al abismo más oscuro del que vivo, porque si eso sucedía, ya no iba a estar rodeada de inútiles, iba a estar rodeada de gente igual que yo.

Y yo no estaba preparada para eso; en conclusión, yo le temía a los iguales.

Llegar a casa era todo un ritual, pero por suerte había salido antes y nadie me vería llegar en estas fachas de indigente, con el agua sucia escurriéndose de mi camisa, ni los zapatos cubiertos de lodo.

Inmediatamente que entre aseguré todas las ventanas, la puerta, y subí las escaleras casi en un salto; me desvestí, preparé la ducha y me di por fin el merecido baño que tanto necesitaba, dejando que las gotas corrieran por mi cuerpo sin piedad, no voy a mentir, alguna lagrima quiso correr por mis mejillas, las disimulé con esa lluvia transparente.

Pero mis lagrimas no tenían que ver con mi miserable vida, no.

Era algo más profundo y que no entendía, como si un pasado horrible hubiera hecho trizas mi ser y alguien lo hubiera borrado todo. Si eso había sucedido olvidaron quitarme las secuelas.

Nunca me había enamorado, sin embargo tenía esa sensación de que me hubieran roto el corazón, o quitado una parte de mi alma, a mis 18 años sentía un agotamiento mental y sentimental que estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Entonces ¿Era posible que me hubieran arrancado de un mundo y llevado a otro? Los recuerdos de mis sueños se hicieron presentes, cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, volví a ese bosque tan tétrico pero calmo.

 _—Pensé que no te vería hasta la noche—._ Susurró el mismo hombre que se atrevía a usurpar mis sueños.

Extrañamente sentía más frío que de costumbre, así que me abracé a mi misma dándome cuenta que estaba desnuda. Fruncí el ceño, el agua corría por mi espalda, era a causa de mi cabello empapado, maldije por dentro y me ruboricé.

 _—Yo creí que ya no te vería—._ Respondí, aunque era irónico que en realidad, sólo lo escuchara.

Miré para todos lados aún cubriéndome lo más que podía, agradecía que mis bragas todavía estuvieran puestas.

 _—No es muy bueno meditar sobre mi en la ducha—._

Se burló, inmediatamente sentí calidez, una capa gruesa se había posado sobre mis hombros, me aferré a ella con seguridad y seguí buscándolo con la mirada, por extraño que pareciera, no me resulto raro que pudiera aparecer y desaparecer cosas a su antojo.

 _—No eres imprescindible en mis duchas, no se como llegué aquí—._ Bufé confundida, todavía no entendía porque estaba en ese lugar nuevamente.

El volvió a reír como la última vez, de manera ronca y estremecedora.

 _—Pronto lo sabrás...—._ Un relámpago alumbro el bosque y parte de su cara, la lluvia cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua fría. En un parpadeo estaba en mi baño, abrazándome a mi misma.

Cuando reaccione negué aún con la confusión plasmada en mi rostro, me estaba volviendo loca, podía jurarlo. Terminé de bañarme, metí la ropa a lavar y me puse a hacer mis tareas atrasadas, que no eran muchas.

Nuevamente esos sucesos extraños atormentaban mi mente, sentía que alguien me vigilaba, el dedo volvió a arder y ahora el anillo estaba mucho más opaco que antes, parecía que esa serpiente estuviera cobrando vida, me reí diciéndome a mi misma que debería dejar de leer historias fantasiosas, mientras terminaba mis deberes.

Si miraba por la ventana, podía distinguir el temporal que se avecinaba, la tormenta era fuerte y los arboles danzaban de un lado a otro de manera furiosa, una puerta se cerró haciéndome exaltar, no era la de mi cuarto, y no escuché voces conocidas por la casa.

 _—¿Hola?—._ Pregunté desde el marco de mi puerta, mirando por las escaleras hasta abajo. _—¿Papá eres tú?—._ Nadie respondió.

No escuché la voz de mis hermanos ni a mi madre quejándose por la ropa que probablemente había dejado afuera. Bajé muy despacio escalón por escalón, la puerta volvió a golpearse, supe distinguirla ahora, era la puerta de entrada, muy extraño... pues yo se recordaba haberla asegurado, solo si alguien tenía llaves podía destrabarla.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, pude ver finalmente esa puerta de madera abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza por el viento, tragué saliva y corrí hasta el pestillo para cerrar, tranqué y observé a todos lados, no había nada, ni una mísera señal de que alguien estuviera en mi casa.


	3. Ojos negros

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y es enteramente de J.K Rowling al igual que sus respectivos personajes, excepto los que no están registrados dentro de la saga. No reproduzco ningún fragmento exacto del libro, pues lo considero plagio a menos que lo catalogue entre comillas como una breve cita.**

 **Todo lo demás es de mi entera invención e imaginación.**

 **Aclaración: Esta historia tambien puede encontrarse en Wattpad, bajo mi seudónimo de "AlwaysSev". Con esto busco aclarar que tanto esa cuenta como ésta, me pertenecen y no es de ningún tercero pese al cambio de seudónimos.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ojos negros.

* * *

Una guerra se estaba avecinando, día tras día una nueva señal de que los buenos estaban perdiendo se asomaba por la ventana de un cuarto infantil, una niña con los ojos más oscuros y brillantes parpadeaba atónita en la oscuridad, lograba ver a las personas gracias al reflejo de la luna y los destellos de unas varitas hermosas, pero lamentablemente, nada bueno salía de ellas.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, grandes y chicos se escondían detrás de algún arbusto, un muro, a veces hasta detrás de un banco diminuto, pero siempre llegaba ese rayo de color verde, o uno de color rojo tan intenso que obligaba a la niña observar con atención como una mujer se retorcía debajo de él.

Pronto un estruendoso ruido azoto la puerta de entrada, el grito de una madre desesperada puso en alerta el pánico y desconcierto de esa muchacha dueña de los ojos más inocentes que nadie había visto jamás.

Y, contaban por esas épocas, que la niña podía ser hija del mismísimo Dios, o en su ignorancia pura de los magos, el mismísimo santo muggle, pues, eran sus ojos los más negros y transparentes que habían visto jamás, ella no hablaba, era reservada y muy quieta, se decía que la pobre no había adquirido los hábitos mágicos, que era una squib y muy posiblemente vivía atormentada por eso. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad.

La pequeña era mucho más poderosa de lo que nadie imaginaba, y si alguien profanaba su inocencia, de la manera que fuera, podía ser capaz de desatar un caos terrible para ese mundo, sus padres lo sabían bien.

La chiquilla corrió hasta la habitación de al lado, a donde se encontraba su pequeño hermano Jeremy, que no pasaba de los 9 meses de edad. Otro niño con ojos negros y vivaces, un caso extraño para la familia, pues sus padres tenían los ojos más azules que el cielo y el mar juntos..

Aunque era pequeña, tenía instinto protector, entonces, tomó al bebé en brazos, y con apenas 9 años supo que debía hacer, lo envolvió en una manta, lo abrazó y se escondió debajo de la cuna, pero el pequeño Jeremy comenzaba a inquietarse con los fuertes ruidos y gritos.

Lo meció lentamente y lo miró a los ojos ocultando todo rastro de miedo, le sonrió y murmuró, como si él pudiera entenderla.

 _—No debes llorar, todo estará bien si sonríes. Vamos, sonríe para mí, pequeño._

Su voz era angelical, y sus palabras eran tan inocentes como ella, el niño se carcajeó y ella rápidamente colocó un dedo en su boca.

 _—Shh—_ Sonrío. _—Solo sonríe, tonto, no queremos que nos encuentren..._

Alguien empuño la varita y entró violentamente logrando que saltara en su propio lugar y se aferró más al bulto de mantas que tenía sobre su cuerpo, pero de nada sirvió esconderse muy bien, pues, por más buenos que fueran siendo silenciosos, los hombres enmascarados, eran mucho más buenos encontrando la presa.

Arrastraban a la madre desesperada, semidesnuda y toda golpeada detrás de un hombre corpulento, de cabellos rubios y que muy elegante caminaba, pero la niña jamás vio su rostro descubierto, en su lugar, llevaba una mascara metalizada que no caracterizaba a ninguno, ya que todos tenían una igual.

 _—¡No le hagan daño! ¡Por favor, son solo unos niños!—_ Rogó la mujer, mirando fijamente a sus hijos.

Otro hombre apareció a su lado, bajo la mirada para ver a aquella señora que tanto imploraba a gritos por sus niños. Luego levanto la vista y pareciera que hubiera visto un fantasma, de no ser por la mascara que llevaba, la muchachita hubiera dicho, que era su ángel protector, y se notaba que recién llegaba para encontrarse con esa situación.

 _—Oh, que bueno que llegaste.—_ Una voz galante se filtro por las rejillas de la máscara del rubio. _— Esta perra ya me tenía bastante cansado. ¿Quieres ocuparte por favor?_

—Si no te molesta, me gustaría encargarme de los niños.— Respondió el recién llegado, esa voz era conocida.

 _—Siempre tan degenerado, Severus.—_ Rió a coro con los otros compañeros. _—No les hagas mucho daño, el Lord los quiere vivos, sobretodo al pequeño._

Morgana despertó agitada y desorientada, con la imagen de la sonrisa ingenua y unos enormes faroles negros opacada por las ultimas palabras que escucho,

¿Severus? ¿Quién era Severus? ¿Porqué reconocía esa voz?

Una sensación hizo presión en su pecho, le resultaba familiar, cercano, ella sentía el mismo miedo que en el sueño, temblaba y aunque no se podía ver, estaba pálida.

Sudaba frío, no recordaba en que momento se quedó dormida, pero ya era de noche y seguía sin oír ruido alguno, así que opto por levantarse y dirigirse a la planta baja, donde deberían estar sus padres o alguno de sus dos ineptos hermanos.

Y no hizo falta bajar todos los escalones, cuando estaba llegando escuchó el televisor prendido en un canal de fútbol internacional, rodó los ojos, ese era su padre y su hermano mayor, fue hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y sin mediar palabra con nadie volvió a su habitación.

Abrió un libro en la última pagina en la que se había quedado y comenzó a leer, buscando así distraer su mente y no volver a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, temía por su cordura.

* * *

Capitulo 3 parte dos: Aún no es tiempo.

* * *

Ahora la niña de 9 años corría por el bosque, de alguna manera logró escapar pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, miro hacía atrás y alguien la seguía, apretó más a su hermano contra su pecho, que lloraba desconsolado y tiraba de su cabello con fuerza.

Las pequeñas piernas estaban embarradas hasta las rodillas, sus pies fríos chocaban contra la tierra repleta de hojas y ramas filosas, dejaba rastros de sangre que se escurría por sus talones, una trampa la hizo caer.

El bebé hizo un silencio abrupto, mientras la observaba encandilado, parpadeo un par de veces antes de meter su manita en la boca, a manera de sacarse el estrés, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la chiquilla se resigno y dejo correr una lagrima salada que dejo un rastro limpio entre su carita empolvada de tierra.

Voces se escuchaban detrás, pasos apresurados y alguien su brazo apretó, intentó arrancarle al pequeño Jeremy, pero la muchacha implico una fuerza mayor y cuando la levantaron, volvió a caer de rodillas, ahora sin su niño.

Se abrazó a los pies de su depredador, lloró y rogó que le devolviera su felicidad, que no le arrancara lo poco que le quedaba de su sangre, pues vio a su madre morir frente a sus ojos antes que el rubio de la mascara metalizada se alejara.

Y su papá, estaba tendido boca arriba en el patio de entrada, con la vista perdida en alguna estrella que hoy poco iluminaban.

Que triste hubiera sido que algún inocente con conciencia clara presenciara aquella vulgar situación, tan descorazonada, que los trataron como un pedazo de carne.

Otra persona en compañía de aquel hombre que le había parecido un ángel, la arrastró de ahí sin importar sus gritos y sus suplicas, pero afortunadamente los llevaron al mismo lugar; y frente a ellos se encontraba el ser más inhumano que había visto jamás.

Sonriendo de lado a lado la increpó, con un dedo largo y delgado, sumamente pálido, la obligó a levantar el mentón, para encontrar en sus ojos la pureza que él hace mucho perdió.

La pequeña muchachita ya no se estremeció, en dos segundos se curo de espanto y miraba de reojo por los hombros de aquel ser, a su hermanito que en los brazos del tal Severus permanecía tranquilo.

Como si le quisiera dar una señal, ese hombre que mecía al bebé asintió lentamente con su cabeza, pero rápidamente su momento de debilidad fue interrumpido por la voz tan tétrica y horripilante del dueño de esos dedos largos y túnica negra.

 _—Pero que niña tan bella...—_ Comenzó a decir caminando a su alrededor, investigándola. _—Tenías razón, Severus. Tiene los ojos más puros que no he visto jamás..._

Su siseo era casi idéntico al de una serpiente.

 _—¿Quién es usted?—_ Severus, fue el primero en sorprenderse al oír la voz de la infanta, su corazón palpitó de dolor. Lucius se carcajeo y no dijo nada.

 _—Oh... Pequeña...—_ El horripilante ser se relamió los labios. _—Ahora soy tu amo._

 _—¿Mi qué?—_ Ahora el príncipe mestizo confirmó que su corazón se había hecho trizas, nunca imagino que fuera tan inocente.

 _—¡Tu amo, niña tonta!—_ La empujó.

Rápidamente se paro y con agilidad lo enfrento, colocando sus dos manos frente a él.

 _—¡Debe retractarse, señor!—_ Aún con su voz ingenua, los ojos le brillaron de furia contenida, algo que por supuesto, no intimido al Lord.

 _—Pero que valiente resulto ser... Severus.—_ Sonrío. _—Ahora entiendo el porque de tu obsesión con ella._

El piso tembló levemente y los arboles bailaron con fuerza, la dulce criatura humana movió sus dedos y un aura transparente abarco sus palmas, estaba pronta para atacar.

 _—Morgana dice que se retracte, señor.—_

¿Por qué era tan educada hasta cuando estaban por profanar su propia vida?

Pero la carcajada de Voldemort fue mucho más fuerte, empuñó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo no muy fuerte.

 _—¡Y te atreves a desafiarme, mocosa insulsa!—._ Morgana cayó a mitad de cuerpo pero no se quejó.

 _—¡Tráeme al niño, Severus!_

El hombre que tenía al bebé en brazos avanzo unos pasos.

Morgana apareció en el bosque donde soñó por primera vez con esa persona y miró a todos lados.

 _—¡Aún no es tiempo, chiquilla!—_ La reprendió.

 _—¿No es tiempo de qué?—_ Preguntó buscándolo con la mirada.

 _—De tiempo de recordar—_ La tomó de los hombros y por primera vez vio su rostro de cerca y sin una pizca de querer ocultarse.

 _—¿De recordar? No entiendo...—._ Frunció el ceño.

 _—Tampoco es tiempo de entender—._ La soltó _—Pero prepárate, niña, prepárate muy bien._

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

 _—¿Tú eres Severus?—_

Alzó un poco la voz, logrando captar su atención y que se detuviera, asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear, y siguió caminando.

 _—Ahora despierta.—_

Morgana despertó por falta de aire, inhalo lo más profundo que pudo y exhalo lentamente, estaba mareada y desconcertada, sudando frío nuevamente, con una angustiante sensación en el pecho.

Miro el reloj y faltaba exactamente una hora para irse, así que aprovecho para bañarse, aprontarse y desayunar antes que alguien más despertara, se colocó su anillo antes de bajar a la cocina.

Por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, no estaba segura si se había vuelto loca, o si simplemente eran sueños continuos que tenían menos lógica que sus miedos al despertar; bebió café mientras se preparaba una tostada con mermelada de frutillas, su preferida.

Entre mordisco y sorbo se miró la mano izquierda, más precisamente el dedo que llevaba su anillo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que volvía a estar plateada, pero los ojos de la serpiente ya no eran verdes, eran negros y parecían cobrar vida.


End file.
